Hinata and the Akatsuki
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: Hinata has left her village to join the Akatsuki. She's happy here; she's grown in her confidence with herself, she's…hurt, angry, and sick.


"Ow! God Dame it, that fucking hurt!" In the Akatsuki laree, all members ran onto the training room, to see a pissed and loudly causing Hinata on the floor and grabbing her arm in pain. Deidara ran over to her and put his hands around her in an attempt to calm her.

"Shoo, it's ok. Calm down Hina-koon." He cooed, and stroked her head. "Dame it Itachi! Why the hell did you the hell did you break my arm for?" She was glaring up at Itachi, who was looking down at her unsurprised. "You are the one who wanted to spar."

"So? I never sad brake my arm!" She took a deep breath and stood up walking to the door. "I'm going to the doter. Don't what up." Was all she growled before slamming the door. They stared after her tell they heard a wolf's hall and her words sank in.

"How faking long is she staging out?" A vary anode Hidan yelled. "She does know a storm is coming I hope." All heads turned to star at Kishimoto. "What?" Pin asked. "A storm is on its way. So she better get back soon."

They all looked at Deidara as a small whimpering nose came frame him. Deidara know how much Hinata hated storms. Even in that wolf form she gist scared. And that made him navies. In a desperate attempt to distracted Dei Tobi poled out a DVD he wanted to which.

"Let's which this whale she's out, ok?" "Why?" Zetsu asked surprised. Tobi grinned a big grin and sed. "Because she seed not to what up, but if we which movies tell she gist back she can't get mad!" He seemed vary prod of himself so they all agreed to the movie night.

Later that night after about five movies, the storm going on for two hewers strait, and Deidara nearly having a mantel brake down three times, the front door opined and a sauced to the bone Hinata walked in. "Hinata are you ok!"

Hinata's left arm was in a have looking cast and she looked egested. "I'm going to bed. DO NOT WHAKE ME UP, OR ELLS." She gave them all one of her death cold glares, which mint she was series. So for the rest of the night and half of the next day no one went to wake up Hinata.

Now Deidara went to check on her ever hewer and every time left the room whored. "What's wrong Blondie?" Kisame asked as Deidara walked in, his face full of worry and stress. "You run out of mud to play with?"

Kisame laughed and prepared for one of his clay birds thrown at him. But instead Deidara just side and jumped up on the kitchen counter. "It's Hinata. I thank she's ill." Sasori looked up at Dei and putt a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Why do you say that?" Kakuzu walked in from the living room to join the conversation. "Well first she was in the rain for far too long last night, thin she went to bed sauced, and every time I go into check on her She's ether cuffing, sneezing, or her breathing sounds bad, and I'm really getting whored."

The others stared at him in surprise and wandering if he took one breath throw out that whole story. But before anyone could say a whored a very ill looking Hinata came in. She was coifing, swaying a little, and her face was flushed.

"Mmm hi guys." She mumbled. Her voices sounded hors, and she looked as if she was going to fall any secant, so Deidara jumped off the counter and putt one of his arms around her whets to take her to the table to sit down.

Kneeling in front of her he put his hand on her for head. "Oh god! She's burning up! Dame! No!' "Sasori go get the thermometer!" Sasori did as he was told, and was back in record time. "Dei-Dei I'm fi…."

She began to protest but was stopped by Deidara sticking the thermometer in her moth and made her close it. After about a mint he took it out and gasped. She had a tempicher of 04.2! "What is it?" Sasori took the thermometer and started to read it.

"104.2." He had a stern look on his face as he left in the drenching of Leader's room. Deidara turned back to Hinata and prepared himself for her to fight back. "Hina-chan, you need to go back to bed now."

He talked in a calm, sweet, and genteel voices but was still vary firm with her. "You have a high fever and you need to rest, ok?" As he talked Hinata got defensive. "No, I'm fine Dei. Rely." At the first sign of resisting the others gathered around her to stop her from running.

Deidara heeled his arms out for a hug, and to ketch her if she fainted or ran. "Peaz Hina-toon? You no want to make me cry nowy dosy yous?" The way he was talking to her sounded as if she was a little kid, and she anchored him like she was one.

"Noy. Me be a good girl." Deidara smiled and poled her into a hug. "That's a good girl." 'I guess she docent feel up for a fight. That's good to hear.' The soft sound of Hinata coifing brut him back from his thoughts. "Ok, into bed know." He poled her up and out of the room.

"Ok, ok. I'm going." She started up the stairs but half way up she stopped. Hidan was at the top of the stars and a look of concern came across his face. "Blondie get behind her know!" Without asking why he did as tolled.

As he did so Hinata started to sway, and when he was two steps down from her she fell back in to his arms. "Hinata! Hinata! Can you hear me? Say something! Oh god no Hinata, pleas be ok!"

Deidara was yelling so lowed Kakuzu could hear him a mile away, and that made him run even faster. He had been out getting med surplice for Sasori. (He had no chose. Or his money was going to be born.)

As he kicked open the door, and ran into the living room where Zetsu was tiring to comfort Deidara who was freaking and crying. "What the hell happened?" Zetsu was having trouble for his white side was sweet and calm, but his black side was pissed and yelling at him.

His white side scolded him for that, "Hi-H-Hin-Hinata! Sh-SH-She…." He cadent say the rest so Itachi who was at the stars explained. "She passed out from a fever of a 104.2. And Sasori kneads that medicine now."

Kakuzu took the bags and hired up the stars, nearly running into Kangaroo on the way. "Hay! Which it bitch!" She hated being one of two girls in the whole place. He went over to Deidara and hugged him. "Don't worry Deidara. She's going to be ok. Sasori has it all under controlee."

"R-Really?" He sniffed and got up. "Can I see her?" She nodded and ran up to her room. Hinata's room was simple with picks on the walls, a desk, a bed, sum dressers, and s closet. There was also a big been bag char next to the book shelf.

Deidara took his seat next to her on her bed. 'Hinata you are an idiot' one of her hands lifted up and took his. "Is she awake?" Pin was staring in spares. Deidara side and shook his head. "No. She dues that in her sleep."

"But she know where you whorl." "Ya, because this is my spot. She knows that even a sleep." "Oh. I see." There was a long poses of silliness till pin spoke up again breaking it. "We shod let her rest." All but Deidara left the room closing the door, behind them.

Deidara still holding her hand laded down next to Hinata. "Why?" "Why what?" "You know a storm was coming. Why not stay in the village? Why go out in it?" Hinata smiled and opened her eyes to look into his.

"Be because I didn't want to be alone. You know that." Deidara hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Ok, but you're not alone now are you?" "No. No I'm not." "Mmm… ok." Deidara chuckled as Hinata fell asleep. "Sweet dreams Hina-chan."

He yond and drifted asleep himself. He was sleepy from the night before. Worried sick, unable to sleep, Deidara was up all night watching Hinata. So he fell asleep pretty fast. No one had the heart to wake the two up for diner. So by the time they got up it was 11:30 p.m.

"Hay you guys." "Yo." The others looked up to see Deidara and Hinata come into the room. Deidara was caring her on his back, and Hinata had her head landed on his shoulder, and looked tired. "Why are you out of bed Hina-chan?"

Tobi ran over too them and was tiring to aced stern with her, and Deidara. Deidara gust shrugged and sat her on the couch. "She's hungry." Hinata showed a smiled weakly as she settled herself into her seat. "Well give her chicken soup."

Sasori eyed Hinata's face as he said this. "She still looks like she can't hold down sold food." "Ok." In the lichen Deidara was making chicken soup, and poring a glass of joss. Ten mints later he came out with the food and handed it to Hinata.

"Thanks Dei-Dei." She took the boll and started to eat. "No problem Hinata-chan." Deidara smiled and sate down by her to talk and which TV. "So what did we miss?" Deidara was staring absentmindedly at the sealing as he spoke to no one really.

Kakuzu looked up from the TV and chuckled at the site he soy, thin answered. "Nothing much really." Hinata had fallen asleep, her head on Deidara's lap, and curled up in a ball. Deidara jest chuckled and raped a blanket around her sleeping finger.

"Must be her medicine taking affected." All of the Akatsuki members, Hidan, Tobi, Pin, Kangaroo, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Kisame all looked at Deidara with a look of confusion on their faces. "What was that Blondie?"

Deidara Shrugged and answered. "I know she wouldn't take it willing so I put it in her soup." Pin and Hidan. Started to clap in apples for him. "Good thought brat." Sasori laughed as Deidara glared and growled at the red head.

"Ok you two cut it out we're going to which a movie so shut the hell up!" Zetsu's black side yield at them and turned to the TV whir a horror movie was coming on. Deidara decided to take Hinata to her room, but found that impassable seeing his legs went to sleep.

"Crap." Hats the matter?" Itachi was watching him in amassment. "My dame legs went to sleep." Itachi chuckled and bent down to pick the sleeping Hinata up. "I will take her to her room thin." Deidara smiled and stretched his legs.

"Thanks Itachi." Itachi shrugged and started to the stares. "No problem." He muttered. Sasori got up from his spot on the floor and sat down but Deidara who was now tiring to wake his legs up. "You aced like a freaking mother you now that right, you little blond brat?"

Deidara hated being called a mother, brat, or little. So he traded to take sewing at the red head puppet. "Shut up panacea!" Sasori was able to douche Deidara's arm with no problem. "To slow Brat." He chuckled, but Pin's fist hitting Savory's head shut him up for the rest of the movie.

The movie was a horror one about a little kid who is passed and try's to kill his whole family. Huff way throw the movie Deidara was very glad Hinata was up stares asleep. 'This movie would give her nightmares for weeks if she was down here now. Good thing her medicine knocked her out fast.'

Deidara was smiling to himself as he liked around to fined Tobi was missing. "Hay whirs Tobi?" Hidan grinned his evil grin and spoke. "Maybe the little good boy got scared? He's probably under his bed boiling his fucking eyes out by now." But just think that same

"Good Bay' came running in looking upset. "Simply! Simply! Simply! Sssiiimmmpppyyy!" All heads turned to him, as Zetsu got up and put his hands on Tobi's shoulders. "Calm down Tobi. Whets the matter? And for god's sake breathe!"

Tobi looked at Deidara and nodded a small, scared "Yes." "Crap! Hell no!" Deidara jumped up and ran for the stares, taking them two at a time. Then sprinted to Hinata's room and collapsed at her ed. Hinata! Hina wake up! Whets wrong with her? Sasori–danna!"

Deidara now clung to Savory's leg freaking out. Sasori machined to Kisame to hold Deidara back so he was not in the way. Thin he bent down to examined her more closely. He slides in frustrating, "She's asleep, but seems nonresponsive. Meaning she will not wake up."

Deidara's eyes widened in fear. "No." His eyes drifted to Hinata and a thought came to his mind. "Water! Poor water on her!" The others stared at him as if he went ensnare. But he just ran into the bathroom and filed up a bucket of water.

"Deidra has all the smoke from your booms finally gone to your brain?" Kakuzu was really pissed now. He was yelling at Deidara as seed blond ran back into the room. "No! But this mite shock her awake!" He ran over to Hinata, and before they could stop him, he dumped the water on her. Hinata's eyes shot open, and she jumped up screaming in shock.

"What the hell!" Hinata's arm lashed out and struck Deidara in the side of his shoulder. "Ow! Why did you hit me for?" Deidara was rubbing his now red and sour arm. Hinata stared at Deidara in shock, thin crumpled to the ground, crying.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sowy! I'm really sow-wy D-Dei-Dara! Please don't be mad." Deidara smiled and bent down to pool her into a hug. "I can never be mad at you, and it was my faults so don't worry." Hinata looked up at him and smiled too.

"Ok." Tobi came over and handed Hinata a trawl to dry off with. "Thanks Tobi-koon. Tobi a good boy." Tobi grind and started jumping up and down sing. "Tobi a good boy." Over and over. Deidara changed Hinata's bed sheets as she went and changed in the bathroom.

On Hinata's way back to her room she soy Itachi in the hall. "He really cares for you, you know?" She looked at him and smiled, though her eyes whorl Sears. "Not as much as I do for him, or all of you."

Thin she turned and left, leaving Itachi confused and speechless. In the room Sasori made her let him take her tempicher. "Well it looks like your broke your fever." Deidara smiled and messed up Hinata's hair. "Good girl Hinata." Hinata smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Deidara." Deidara smiled and hugged back. No problem Hinata. Any time."

The end


End file.
